1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pool covers and, more particularly, to an inflatable pool covering system for diverting debris and fluid away from the pool water.
2. Prior Art
A favorite summer activity enjoyed by millions of American consumers is going to a public or private swimming pool. A great way to beat the summer heat, spending time poolside can help ease the stresses of daily life, leaving one tanned, relaxed and well rested. For children, aquatic activities are especially popular and long hours are spent splashing in the water and playing spirited games of “water tag” and “Marco Polo” with family and friends. Because swimming, playing or simply relaxing by a pool is such an enjoyable way in which to spend free time, many consumers opt to have an in-ground or aboveground swimming pool installed right in their own backyard.
In fact, according to the National Pool and Spa Institute, nearly fifteen million households boast a residential swimming pool. Why are residential swimming pools so popular? Perhaps it is because they enable consumers to enjoy a variety of aquatic activities without ever leaving their home. A practical alternative to transporting a carload full of kids, water toys, snacks, towels and similar amenities to a local swimming pool, only to find that the pool is overcrowded with users, or in worse case scenario, closed to the public, owning a residential swimming pool allows consumers to step outside their back door and enjoy a quick swim, whenever desired. Additionally, considering that the cost of constructing a swimming pool, particularly aboveground pools, is very reasonable, and many consumers find that installing a residential swimming pool in their backyards is an affordable endeavor.
While there is little dispute that residential swimming pools provide consumers hours of summertime fun, there use is not without drawbacks. During the “off” seasons of autumn, winter and early spring, most swimming pool owners cover their pool with a thick plastic liner 16. Plastic pool liner 16s are practical in that they prevent leaves, branches, snow and rain water from entering the pool, creating a soupy mess and damaging the interior and operational mechanics of the pool.
Unfortunately, because of their very function, removing a pool liner 16 at the start of a summer season can be extremely difficult. As many pool owners would attest, attempting to pull a liner 16, loaded with broken twigs, soggy leaves, particles of paper and similar debris and which is heavily weighted with gallons of rainwater and melted snow, without spilling the contents of the liner 16 into the swimming pool, can be nearly impossible. Requiring the awkward removal of this debris before the liner 16 can be lifted from the pool, preparing a swimming pool for summertime use can be an extreme hassle.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The pool covering system is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for preventing debris from collecting within the pool or on top of a standard liner 16.